Concrete Angel
by xSpencer-Rose
Summary: Rachel Berry's life couldn't get any worse..or she thought. Rachel is forced to endure the worst possible thing that could happen to a young female, and she begins to lose herself. Can the Gleeks help save her before it's too late? VERY dark themes.


#A/N: Very dramatic, it came to me out of no where. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly, it belongs to Fox! Also i don't own the song 'Wake me up inside.' that belongs to Evanescence.

**Wake me up inside.**

Rachel Berry stood at her locker gathering her school books up, today had been tiring for the young female. Whilst she enjoyed school, today had dragged out, she had been slushied twice, Mr Schuester denied her another solo, she had received a phone call from her dad explaining that him and her daddy were separating and she had to chose who she wanted to stay with, her biological mother was back in the picture and apparently played a huge part in why her Dad was leaving her Daddy, everyone ignored her again and to top it off Jacob-Ben Israel wouldn't leave her alone and had groped her on numerous accounts.

All she wanted to do was go home, shower, put on her pj's and climb into bed. Mr Schue had informed herself and the other Glee members that tomorrow, they all had to turn up to school early and meet him in the auditorium, 7:00am to be exact, so they could practice their sets for sectionals, where she's have to watch Finn and Quinn sing 'Don't stop believin' whilst making moon eyes at each other.

Life couldn't get any worst, or so she thought.

As she was done loading up her bag she shut her locker and was about to head towards the schools exit to begin her walk home, when four large figures wearing letterman's jackets stepped in her way and blocked her path. She knew they were up to no good, and knowing it wouldn't work she still attempted to maneuver her way around them only for one of them to grab her and slam her up against her locker.

Immediately her eyes widened, this was new territory. They had done pretty much everything, but never resulted into physical abuse. She was about to order them to unhand her when she noticed the other figure had, what appeared to be duck tape in his hands. Before she knew what was happening, the other had flipped her around whilst he tied her hands together behind her back and then used another strip to seal her mouth closed. The two other males didn't help, but stood back and watched with smirks and a scary gleam in their eyes.

She began squirming in their grasp, utterly terrified, and biting back tears, she didn't know what to do, so frantically she began kicking out her legs in desperate attempts to get their large hands off her, when suddenly she felt a blow to her head and then her line of vision went fuzzy, everything going cloudy and her eyes began to flutter closed before unconsciousness swept over her.

Slowly coming round she felt large hands roaming over her body roughly, and something heavy between her thighs, she felt pain, so much pain. Was that some one placing soft kisses down her jaw? She tried to force her eyes open but her lids were to heavy, she tried to push what heavy object hovering above her off her chest but found she couldn't move her hands as they appeared to by tied up and something heavy and damp had a firm grasp on her wrist.

She was confused, what was going on? Whats that pain, that excruciating pain that she felt all over her body? Why were her hands tied and why could she not move her legs nor arms? Why won't her eyes open? What are those sounds she can hear, is that someone groaning? When she tried to talk, she couldn't, why couldn't she talk? Why does her chest feel so tight? Is that laughter she hears faintly in the back ground?

Suddenly the movement above her stopped, what ever the heavy object was moved away and the pain eased, just a little. But not only 2 minutes later she felt weight once again drop on her chest and lower region, her thighs were being forced apart, they felt like they were on fire and the pain came back, worst, there were more grunts and laughs and then suddenly she was painfully aware of what was going on, some one was forcing them selves upon her, no not some one, there was more then one person. Pulling all her strength into it, she ignored the intense pain that was shooting through many parts of her body and squirmed, she tried to move her hands to push who ever was on her off, only for their grip to tighten, she began sobbing frantically and her screams came out muffled, before she felt another blow, and once again everything went black.

Finally able to open her eyes, she took in her surroundings, she was lead on a floor, she was cold, so cold, her body was shivering, she felt something sticky trickling down the side of her face, pushing her eyes open more she noticed she was in the school auditorium but the lights were all off and she appeared to be back stage. She tried to move her hands infront of her once again but they were to heavy, and every time she tried, it was more painfully and she swears she heard something crack. She tried to move her legs, but once again she was met with nothing. The ache between her legs was more painful then anything she had ever experienced, her thighs throbbing, infact every part of her body was throbbing and all her limbs felt heavy, her palms were sweaty and she felt damp everywhere, looking to her right, she saw some items of her clothing, torn up, it looked as if they had been mauled from her body, slowly, every so slowly, she craned her head down and saw she was wearing nothing, completely nude, but there was red liquid all down her thighs and all on the floor where her lower half was, blood. She hadn't even realised until then that she had been crying, once she realised, her tears gushed out more.

Trying to muster up all the strength she had rolled to her side, feeling pain shoot up through her side as she did, and pulled her hands from above her head to her stomach, some how, as if my magic, the tape that had been holding them together torn and her hands were freed, placing both her hands on the floor she attempted to pull herself up, but once again there was a crack in her right arm, definitely broken. Using her left hand she reached over and grabbed her panties, noticing the swelling and dark bruising all up her arm, she struggled but successfully slipped her panties back on, but as she was placing her bum back on the floor, another shoot of pain shot through her, this time in her anal. They had...No they couldn't of....But they..And the...Oh god! She began choking on her sobs, and gasped for breath, her throat burning.

She reached across again and dragged her torn top along the floor, and lifting her arms above her head, she ignored the pain shooting every where and slid it on, pulling her knees up to her chest, her sobs stopped but tears remained running down her face, as she rocked back and fourth on the spot. The out of no where, the pain stopped, and numbness took over, that's all she felt, numb. She continued rocking back and fourth, back and fourth, remaining in that position, untill around 5 hours later when she was found.

* * *

Will Schuester arrived at work around 6:30, normally he wouldn't arrive at work until around 8:00am, but he told the glee kids to meet him here early today so they could practice their sets for sectionals, which was only two weeks away. He couldn't be more excited, he knew the kids were going to do great this year and couldn't wait to see them wow the judges and audience with their performance.

Walking to his office he done his regular morning routine, sat down at his desk, drank a coffee, ate some breakfast and watched the morning news, glancing down at his watch he saw that it was 7:58am, so he locked the office door behind him and made his way to the auditoriam and awaited the glee members.

Kurt was first to arrive, followed by Artie and Tina, Finn came next with Quinn, then Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt arrived together, Mercedes burst through the door a couple of minutes later saying she was sorry she was later but her little brat of a brother was playing up, and then came Puck, who just swaggered in smirk his place nodding hello at everyone before making his way over to the jocks.

"Wheres Rachel?" Artie asked after finishing conversation with Tina, Will looked up and noticed Rachel wasn't here yet, which was odd, normally she arrived alot earlier then everyone else, infact he half expected her to be waiting on the steps infront of the school when he arrived.

"Being the diva that she is, she's probably still having a tantrum that Mercedes got a solo and she didn't, she'll be here shortly though, she can't stay away." Kurt replied primly, whilst filing his nails earning a few murmurs of agreement.

"Ok, well we can't let this slow us down, we'll have to start with out her, Mike can you go back stage and flip the stage lights on whilst we all set up?" Schue asked clapping his hands, Mike nodded and headed off whilst everyone made their way on stage.

Suddenly a loud scream could be heard, Mike's of course, and everyone stopped what they were doing, wondering what could be wrong, Mike reappeared quickly, his face looking deathly pale, eyes wide and fear written across his featured, and everyone looked at him worried.

"Mike, what isit? Are you ok?" Schue asked concerned.

"Probably seen a spider and freaked out." Puck grunted earning a few chuckles and grins from everyone else in the room, but Mike shook his head frantically and opened his mouth to speak only to shut it again, before opening.

"N...No, it's not that, It's...It's... R..Rach..It's Rachel" he stuttered, everyone looked at him confused and worried, he tried to speak again but couldn't, frustrated, he beckoned for them to follow him, and grudgingly everyone did. But what they saw shocked them all speechless.

Rachel Berry, was his back stage in a dark corner, knees tucked up into her chest rocking back and fourth, gazing off into the distance. Wearing nothing but blood stained cotton white panties, a torn top exposing most of her upper torso, her arms, legs and face were all cut and you could faintly see what appeared to be dark bruising, her items of clothes what she wore the day before scattered around her, blood was pouring down the right side of her face and her hair was all scruffy and looked damped and slightly tainted, and all around the area she was seated, was crimson red blood.

Gasps could be heard from everyone as they all stared shocked at the sight before Rachel was oblivious to it all and continued gazing off at nothing and rocking back and fourth, then everyone rushed over to her side.


End file.
